


What's Yours is Mine

by Kage88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kage88/pseuds/Kage88
Summary: Unexplained time travel, and Tobirama's small obesession with Madara's gunbai.





	What's Yours is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Random little idea that popped in my head. This is entirely self indulgent and not very well done. But it was fun none the less! Also thanks Raendown for helping me with the title. I suck at naming things.

The battle was raging, there was burnt wood, shattered earth and bloody pools all over the battle field. Screams split the air just as often as jutsu did. Madara would be the first to admit that things weren't going well. His clan was tired of constant fighting and their finances were dwindling. And as much as he wanted peace, he couldn't just give up his clans independence. Or their pride. Izuna reminded him constantly what was at stake of he couldn't keep the Uchiha on equal footing.

He shot a glance in his brothers direction, checking on him. He was holding his own, though he seemed to be having issues keeping up. No serious wounds though.

It was as that thought crossed his mind that an odd feeling in the air brought a halt to the battle. Chakra, both familiar and not, rippled across the clearing and a misshapen portal opened near where his brother had been fighting. A disturbingly familiar figure tumbled through, rolling to their feet, sword drawn and bloody.

Red eyes scanned the battle field, settling on Tobirama and an amused snort escaped the man.

"Kami help me, I was tiny!"

"... Tobirama?"

He looked over at Izuna along with everyone else and his smile was positively wicked. 

"And you're even tinier! How did I ever take you seriously?" He gave a friendly and yet mocking coo that did nothing but enrage the younger Uchiha brother. He met Izuna's eyes fearlessly before scanning the field.

"Ah. Madara. My favorite Uchiha." With a flash he was by Madara's side, hand wrapping around the handle of his gunbai as a childish voice yelled from the portal.

"Sensei! No fair!"

"You are so grounded, both of you!" He smiled at Madara sharply, "I'm gonna borrow this for just a moment."

Another flash and he was back on the other side of the portal, swinging the gunbai like he's used it for years in a style that everyone recogized. The only one not surprised with their Tobirama, who looked only mildly curious. A moment later and a severed head flew through the portal and there was childish cheering. Then, only slightly blood splattered and no, Madara was not jealous, the older version of Tobirama leaned through the portal. He offered the gunbai back with a small smirk.

"Sorry about that. Idiots messing with things they shouldn't. You know how it goes. Little me! Work on your landing with distance jumps, and eat more damn it!"

And then the portal was gone, taking the smug smirk with it. As one all eyes turned to the younger Senju who shrugged, and looked vaguely put out as he eyed the gunbai clutchedin Madara's hands. With a wistful sigh he met Madara's eyes.

"What? He implied this was caused by someone else. I swore off time travel experiments."

Hashirama let out a strangled gurgle, and Madara was tempted to check on him but...

"That was my style!"

The pale little bastard had the gall to look confused.

"Well, yeah. Where do you think I learned?"

There were several voices shouting and drowning eachother out before Hashirama unleashed his killing intent when someone took a threatening step toward his brother. The silence this time was suffocating. His voice was quiet when he spoke.

"Tobi, please explain that."

The confusion became a bit more pronounced. Like he couldn't understand why they were confused. That theory was confirmed almost instantly.

"Anija... are you saying you haven't learned it yet? But... but you've been fighting him for years! How can you not know?"

Madara suddenly remembered the rumors of the younger Senju's genius mind and he groaned.

"How many of our styles do you know?"

"... are we counting Izuna's?"

***a few years later***

Peace had come after that awkward battle. Madara had since learned that Tobirama would have made a fantastic Uchiha, what with his photographic memory and his love of learning. He had also learned that for all his grace on the battlefield the man was a walking disaster at peace.

He walked down busy streets with his nose in a book, and he wore reading glasses! Madara didn't know why that mattered, but it did! He was late to anything that wasn't important, and his idea of what was important was a bit skewed.

But, most importantly, he blew off the council and the elders with a grace that Madara envied. And he ignored their angry shouting with ease, which had the unfortunate side effect of the council and the elders complaining to Madara and Hashirama. And somehow the little shit still ended up getting his way.

All while being socially awkward and having pretty much zero understanding of personal space. He remembered the confusion on his face the first time he had dropped down next to Izuna and tried to use him as a prop to nap against. Izuna had flailed and scrambled away and Tobirama was left blinking and asking if he was injured.

Touka and Hashirama had laughed themselves sick. 

But none of that compared to his nearly obsessive desire to borrow Madara's gunbai.

Lone missions where he knew he would encounter enemy nin never failed to have him eyeing it longingly and asking if he could take it, just this once, to see their expressions when he pulled it from a scroll.

"Please? They'll never expect it!"

"Get your own!"

"Oh come on! It's only for a day!"

Madara always denied him. The pout he got each time was a victory.

So it really shouldn't have surprised him in the least when they were finally sent on a mission together and the stubborn man stole it just before they were ambushed. 

Madara had taken off right after him, but the man was in fact the fastest person in the nation. So by the time Madara caught up with him he was knee deep in enemies and seemingly having the time of his life. 

It was obvious to Madara that while he did know what he was doing, he hadn't lied about knowing Madara's style and that made something in him twist, he wasn't used to the weight of the gunbai. That didn't stop him from cheerfully decimating their enemies. And looking surprisingly beautiful while doing so.

Oh. OH! 

Well...

He watched the last enemy's head go flying before meeting Tobirama's eyes. They were bright and alive in a way he'd never seen before, and there was a small smear of blood just under his tattoo reminding him that the man was just as much of a warrior as Madara himself.

Casually stepping over the bodies he handed the weapon back, smile still in place and looking pleased with the world. When he took the gunbai back, Madara hissed out a breath.

The handle needed to be a couple inches longer, and he would have to leave a blank space for the man to put his seal on it, and the body itself would need to be a little smaller, as Tobirama was slimmer than he was. The Senju crest in place of the Uchiha, ripples etched along the blade rather than flames...

All those little details, notes and plans made in the time it took to get his weapon back in place. Rather than say anything about it, Madara just sighed.

"If you're going to insist on stealing it we should at least train together so you're used to actually using it."

That smile might just be the death of him.

***

Tobirama had just made it home from the birthday party his brother insisted on throwing for him and started the kettle for a cup of tea before bed when there was a knock at the door. Madara's chakra, warm and soothing, greeted him when he opened his senses. That was somewhat surprising. Madara had left the party early claiming there was something that couldn't wait. He had given him a lovely calligraphy set before taking his leave. So it was curious that he would show up just after he made it home. 

Still, they had managed to become rather good friends since Tobirama had first borrowed his gunbai. And he had even relaxed a bit about letting him borrow it after they started training together. So he didn't hesitate to open the door and invite him in.

"I just put on the kettle, if you care to join me for tea?"

A relieved sigh was his answer before Madara was stepping in and slipping his shoes off.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their tea. Curiously Madara seemed distracted and a bit nervous. But, while he was a stubborn man, Tobirama was more than capable of waiting him out. 

It really didn't take long.

"I have your real gift. I wanted to give it to you earlier but it wasn't ready yet."

He didn't give the younger man a chance to protest before he unsealed a scroll. When the smoke cleared he heard the stunned gasp and he looked up. 

Tobirama's eyes were wide as he drank in the details Madara had insisted upon, fingers teaching out to trace his fingers along the Senju crest. He had to look away from the absolute awe on his face.

It was Tobirama shifting that got him to look again, thinking he was going to test the weight and wanting to see the first time he held it. Instead he found lips pressed against his own, there and gone in an instant. Then Tobirama was scooping the gunbai up and admiring it, seemingly unaware of what he had done in his excitement.

"Madara... It's beautiful... I don't know what to say." He looked up from his new weapon and positively beamed at him. "Spar with me?"

Madara's breath hitched, an idea forming. "Same rules?"

His companion hummed his agreement, already looking for his shoes and not paying the slightest attention to the calculating gleam in Madara's eyes.

It was only as they were sparring, gunbai locked together as well as their eyes that Tobirama finally started thinking past the new weapon he had been given.

His mind was going back over their interactions before the spar when his mind screeched to a stop and his hold weakened just enough for Madara to take advantage. He pushed forward, hooked a foot around Tobirama's ankle and the next thing he knew he was pinned.

Madara was grinning down at him, clearly pleased with his victory. But all Tobirama could think about was the fact that he had kissed this man. 

He'd kissed Madara and the man now had him pinned and was grinning down at him, leaving him breathless and excited.

"So... you won..."

"Mm. And I know what I want." His eyes darted to Tobirama's lips, tempted to ask for another kiss. But he had a better prize in mind. "Go on a date with me tomorrow night."

Well... that was a prize he was more than willing to give.


End file.
